


Ticking Bomb

by Kornelie2000



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornelie2000/pseuds/Kornelie2000
Summary: Asami goes away (again) and Akihito is forced to wait (again). They both yearn for each other.





	Ticking Bomb

_Yearning. Wanting. Desiring._

His body had never been hotter._ It’s that damn bastard’s fault I’m like this._

It had been three hours since he laid down planning on getting a good night’s sleep before Asami returned from his three-week business trip and wouldn’t leave him alone. After the shooting in the penthouse and the whole Russian terrorist organization situation had been solved there were things that Asami had to deal with in Sion and regarding his business partners. So as soon as they had touched down on Japan he went and left. Again.

_Even though he promised not to leave me behind anymore. Bastard._

At first Akihito had dealt with the situation as well as one would expect. He understood why Asami had to leave. He really did. And besides, they talked almost every night and texted during the day. They even skyped somedays. It was definitively better than being left for almost a month in a temple in the middle of nowhere in complete radio silence.

But no matter what he told himself to make it better, he could never completely mute the loneliness that would haunt him during his nights alone in their bed. It didn’t exactly help that Asami’s smell was so enthralled in the sheets that it no longer mattered whether they were washed or not, it still lingered. And it wasn’t only his smell. No. It was half open closet door that, even in the dark, offered him a glimpse of perfectly ironed suits. The watch he left forgotten on top of his nightstand, glinting with the moonlight that spilled through the curtains. The aftershave on the bathroom sink that he couldn’t bring himself to put away.

The golden eyes that he could feel following him everywhere he went. The hot touch of hands bigger than his own that he felt hugging his waist as he cooked dinner. The ghost kisses on his neck as he bathed. Sweat slicked skin sliding with his own, the firm grip on his thighs as he trembled uncontrollably with his umpteenth orgasm, hungry kisses that took his breath away and left him unable to focus on anything besides what he was feeling, besides what he was given, besides what _he_ gave him.

_“What I give you is your everything…”_

“Asami…”

_"All you have to do is take me in and cry..."_

The euphoria that no one else could give him. Only him.

_ Only him…_

It had been three weeks since he had last seen and touched his kitten. So right now, Asami was hungry. No, not hungry._ Positively ravenous. _

For this past few weeks the only thing that got him through the days was the thought of his kitten. They spoke everyday but even that already wasn’t enough.

_It’s been too long… _

It’s been too long since he had looked into those big, expressive hazel eyes. Since he saw the big grins Akihito showed him when he was happy, or the shy little smiles when he was embarrassed. Since he sweetly kissed the plush lips of his boy or ran his hands through his golden locks, soft like fur.

It’s been too long since he heard him say his name in that sweet voice he uses in moments of seduction, like a siren calling a sailor to his death.

It’s been too long since touched that firm yet supple porcelain skin, so white it makes him want bite it, leave his claim all over so every single person on this planet knows exactly who he belongs to.

It’s been too long since he sat between slim thighs and sank in his tight, wet heat and lost himself completely to pleasure.

It’s been too long…

But soon.

_ Soon… _

Soon they would see each other, and then they’ll finally, finally, be able to make every single fantasy, every vision, every desire, they have of each other come to life. Because this heat they’re feeling, the want coursing through their veins is nothing but a ticking bomb.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~~~So this is a little one shot from my favourite ship of all times. And no, I haven't forgotten about Castle, I'm just in the middle of a little writers block and I have no idea when I'll update but I'm trying. I'm just not really satisfied with how it's coming out, so maybe I'll rewrite it. So please be patient with me.  
Either way, hope you enjoy this little thing. I think I'll write the smut part later (weekend probably). Yes, there'll be smut.
> 
> Good reading and bye~~


End file.
